


Out of the Fog

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Western, cowboy, garcy, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Lucy stares into the fog filled night waiting for Flynn's return.





	Out of the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this and I hate the summary lol. I wanted to make it super dramatic but then it wouldn't match the fic. Didn't want to get in trouble for false advertising. 
> 
> Anyway, not beta'd as always. I saw a pic of the fog and someone was like, oh I see Flynn coming from the fog. And my brain was like uh huh. OK so here's what we're going to do. And thus this fic was born whether this be a good or bad thing lol

“Where’s Flynn?” Lucy races from the porch as Rufus and Wyatt dismount from their horses.

“We lost him,” Rufus says quietly.

“You lost him?” Lucy’s brain surges. “He’s 6’4! How do you lose him?”

Wyatt shakes his head. “Lucy, it was chaos out there. We thought he was right behind us, but when we turned around, he was gone. We searched everywhere, but the fogs too thick. We couldn’t see anything. It’s dangerous terrain. We had no choice.”

Lucy slides past the two men and grasps onto the reins of Wyatt’s horse. “Lucy! Lucy!” she hears Rufus cry. “What are doing?”

“You can’t go out there,” Wyatt shouts grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away. “It’s too dangerous.”

Lucy glares at him. “I’m not going to leave Flynn. I’m finding him.”

“You can’t,” Wyatt hisses. “You can’t see anything, and you’ll probably find a ditch before Flynn.”

“You’re just saying that because you hate Flynn,” Lucy growls.

Wyatt visibly recoils at this then swallows. “Lucy, you’re right. I don’t like Flynn, but I’m…I’m not an idiot enough to miss what he means to you. I’m sorry, Lucy, but it’s not safe to go out there right now. For you, I would if I could, but I can’t risk your life too.”

Lucy looks past Wyatt into the fog shrouded night then sighs. “The minute the fog lifts we start a search.”

Wyatt glances at Rufus then nods. “Of course.” He steps back and starts for the cabin. Lucy follows shortly inside. She reaches for a lantern and a match and heads back for the porch.

“What are you doing?” Rufus asks.

“I’ll be sitting on the porch if you two need me,” she replies. “If Flynn is coming our way, I want to give him a beacon.”

Wyatt shakes his head. “But what about Rittenhouse?”

“I don’t think they’ll bother us tonight. You said it yourself, Wyatt. It’s too dangerous to be traveling in this fog. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Lucy wraps a coat around her and steps into the night air.

Lucy hangs the lantern from the porch and sits in the rocker behind it. She stares out into the night watching the shadows dance and tease her mind. Flynn is coming home, she tells herself over and over. This is Flynn, and a little fog and danger can’t kill him. He won’t allow it.

Rufus and Wyatt check on her a couple times as the night drags on, and Rufus sits for a while chattering about a sci-fi movie she’s never seen. She appreciates the company but isn’t too sad when they finally leave her to her thoughts.

Lucy’s relit the lantern three times by the time she starts to see the morning light. The fog still hovers on the ground, but shades of yellow and orange are taking hold over the hills in the distance.

That’s when she sees him.

Lucy’s not sure at first. She’s jumped at so many shadows already. But then she recognizes the swagger albeit hindered by a limp, and she can’t contain her excitement any longer. “Flynn!” Lucy exclaims rushing from the porch and into his arms. Flynn groans softly at her enthusiasm, but when she looks up, the smile on his face let’s her know the pain is worth it. “You’re alive. You’re fine. I was so worried. I thought maybe you had fallen into a ditch or off a cliff or-”

Flynn’s finger to her lips cuts her off. “I’m alright, Lucy. I’m here.”

“You’re here,” she murmurs and clings to him tighter. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

Flynn chuckles. “I will endeavor not too.”

“Holy shit, Flynn!” Rufus breaks their moment together. “Dude, am I ever glad to see you. Lucy especially, and I’m grateful not to be killed for losing you.”

Flynn glances at her then smirks. “You two have a habit of leaving me.”

Rufus looks at her and sees her narrow her eyes. “Won’t happen again. Promise.”

“Good,” Lucy answers before Flynn can. “Rufus, can you go get the medical supplies? Flynn and I will be inside in a moment.”

“Sure thing,” Rufus agrees and leaves the pair alone.

“How badly were you hurt?” Lucy says looking Flynn over.

Flynn shrugs. “Not too bad. Just a sprain from when my horse was shot out from under me.”

Lucy shakes her head wide eyed. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Me too,” he whispers looking at her with such intensity Lucy has to divert her eyes.

“Still want to be a cowboy?” Lucy finally says teasingly and links her arm into his leading him up the porch.

Flynn thinks for a moment. “If this is what I get to come home to then I’m okay with that.”

“Actually,” Lucy responds. “I think next time Wyatt stays back, and you and I will ride out together.”

“I’d like that very much,” Flynn responds softly. “And you’re a much better looking companion.”

Lucy narrows her eyes in mock annoyance. “You can just call me beautiful, Flynn.”

He laughs and reaches down for a slow kiss. “Si Lijepa .”

“I, I don’t know what the means,” Lucy shakes her head, but she can tell from his smile it’s good. She wraps her arms around his neck. “Thanks for coming home to me, cowboy.”

“I’ll always come back to you, Lucy,” Flynn kisses her again. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> *insert dramatic western music*


End file.
